Destination: Australia
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: 1 Kurt Wagner's SISTER come's to the school, and Beast takes a liking to her.2 The Xmen head to Australia to take care of a mutant destruction problem, and they take two class10 mutant students with them. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

****

By Patriot For Christ

Disclaimer:

Twelve in the morning. Not a time that Hank McCoy is usually awake. Of course, it's not surprising, seeing how much he's had on his mind lately. All involving a certain someone. Who is that someone? Well, her name is Emily Wagner. She has a mutant brother. You probably know him. His name is Kurt Wagner. The two of them are twins, separated at birth. The few differences between the two of them are these: different colors, more feminine looks (of course), and a few inches shorter. She looks a lot like Mystique. She even can shape-shift a little. But that's not what attracted Hank to her. It was her knowledge and love for science. Every since she had joined the X-men, her and Hank had gotten to know each other in the laboratory. They had become good friends, and a few times Hank tried to ask her out. Unfortunately, Hank had not asked a girl out in ages, which was a downside to him.

Meanwhile, Emily was sound asleep. She had just cleaned up and went to bad not an hour ago. She thought of Hank just as much as Hank thought of her, give or take a few minutes. She had even taken a picture of him so that she could put it at her bedside. She had told him that it was for her 'Mutant Scrapbook' where she placed pictures of all the mutants at the school. This was true, in one way or another. But it was mainly for her love of him and her want to see him whenever she woke up in the morning.

****

Chapter 1

Friday morning, June 19th. It was two months now since Emily had walked in those school doors with her brother.

There was a teachers conference going on in the school, in the dining hall. Emily and Hank were sitting together. Something Kurt wasn't to sure about.

"Do you think my sister has been flirting with Beast?" he asked Piotr as they walked to the dining hall.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Your sister and him have been in the lab for hours each day. Of course, they may be doing more than just flirting!" Piotr laughed.

"Good heavens! You don't think so, do you?" Kurt joked.

"No! Your sister is to proper to do something like that. Likewise with Hank."

Kurt laughed. "But do you think that… Hank…" Kurt trailed off.

"Do I think that Hank will ask her out?" Piotr asked.

"Jah?"

"I think it's possible. He has no other options, really. Everyone else is married, that's his age, other than Emma Frost. I don't see them together, though." Piotr joked.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Remember when the Professor was with that Shi'ar queen? That was sort of freaky!"

Piotr stopped and stared at Nightcrawler. "No offense, but I would say that the girls that like you are just as much like the Professor and that Queen! Lilandra!"

"Are you saying I cannot get a date?" Kurt asked him.

"Hardly. I'm just comparing the two." Piotr replied. After that, they ceased talking because they had entered the dining hall.

Sure enough, Hank and Emily were sitting side by side.

"Kurt, Piotr! Come on in!" Cyclops smiled. "We decided we would have some breakfast while we waited. Want something?"

"Danke, but no." Kurt smiled, "I already ate some breakfast."

"Same here." Piotr answered, "I had it before and after my morning jog."

"Well, take a seat!" Wolverine grunted. "We're here for one reason!"

"Yes. But Logan, do you know what that one reason is?" Scott asked.

Logan snarled at Scott. Ororo stared at her husband.

Scott laughed, "I'm just kidding. Anyways, Jean and Emma have picked up some sort of signal coming from down in Australia. Some sort of mutant signal. But it's destroying other mutant signals also. We need to head down there and stop this before any more mutants are destroyed… killed."

"And who are those 'we?' " Logan asked.

"That is for Jean and Emma to decide. They are the ones who have looked into it.

Jean and Emma then stood up. Jean began, "First of all, we need Storm. Storm, you are to take the leader position."

Emma followed, "After Ororo, there will be Logan, Psylocke, Kurt, Hank, Emily, Bobby, Piotr, and two students that we are yet to pick."

"Wait!" Scott said, rising to his feet, "You can't send to students on a mission! This is surely something that'll prove to be too hard for any of them."

"Would you say that if they where experienced enough? Say, two years of level ten training?" Emma asked.

"No!" Logan said as he pounded his fist on the table, "Marie will not be going on any missions until her mother and I give her permission."

"Logan, I didn't say it would be her. Though, she was one of our top-of-the-list mutants. We'll check others." Jean told him.

"And Emily?" Kitty asked. She hadn't been picked for the team, but they called her down anyways.

"I hardly think Emily will go if Marie doesn't." Jean told her. "No need to worry."

"I think this bad idea," someone said.

They looked around the room. No one was to be seen.

"Who's there?" Emma asked. She looked around the room.

All of the sudden the doors burst open. Bishop walked in. "I am." he answered.

"Bishop?" Jean asked. She was surprised at seeing him.

Everyone was surprised, in fact. Basically because Bishop had left the X-men a year ago to go down to Africa and do some major-league hunting. Obviously he had just come back, hence the new clothing he now wore--a crocodile skin and some sort of gray hide for his pants and boots, an African-origin shirt made of some sort of animal hair, and some gloves that where as black as the nighttime sky.

"What do you mean it's not a good idea?" Emma shouted, not caring about sudden return.

"Exactly what I said. How can you endanger a thirteen, fourteen, or fifteen year old kid on some mission like this?"

"That never stopped them from sending me!" Kitty scoffed.

"Kitty!" Jean shushed.

"We have thought of that," Emma replied, "And we've come to the conclusion that it would be perfectly fine. These class ten mutants are no amateurs!"

"Fine, I'll let you get away with this on one condition." Bishop told her.

Emma, angered at the fact that Bishop seemed to be taking sudden control over everything, asked:

"And what might that be?" she shot.

"You let me come. I will personally see to it that this student doesn't get hurt." told her.

"And what happens if he does get hurt!" Jean asked.

"Then I can be held responsible." Bishop smiled. "Do you have any quarrel with that?"

"Yes, in fact! We do." Emma said. "You are not going, and that's that. We are sending two mutants that are students instead. If you have a problem with that, go tattle on us to the leader of the school." she laughed.

"Maybe I will." Bishop said sternly. He had not been around since the Professor left. He walked out and slammed the doors behind him.

"That wasn't nice." Scott laughed.

"I don't care. I don't like him taking control over me like he did." Emma replied.

And after that, they discussed few further things and who they would pick.

A few hours later, they announced over the digital school bulletin board that two class ten mutants would be going on their first mission. Something coveted by every single class ten in that school.

****

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

**By ****Patriot For Christ**

The students that where in the class-10 group headed over to the dining hall where Emma and Jean would announce the two students who would go on their first mission. It was quite nerve-racking for the students, since they each wanted to go on their first mission.

When the kids settled down and where seated, Emma Frost made her way to the head of the table and sat down next to Jean.

"I _know_ that each of you knows why you are here." Emma said, looking at each one of the children. "I'm also sad to announce that Marie and Emily are not eligible to go on their first mission. That is why they aren't here."

The kids stared at her as if she was going to go on for the next hour.

Jean then stood up and Emma sat down. "We will now announce which ones will go. First of all, we have mutant codename: Swordsman. Second we have mutant codename: Oak. The two of you will go on the mission with the X-men to Australia. I'm sure the two of you are very excited." Jean looked at the two boys. "Oak, Swordsman, you two will stay here for the next few minutes. The rest of you may leave."

The kids stood up and left, all except for Swordsman and Oak.

"You two have been watched and studied by some of our teachers. We have found that you two would be excellent for this mission."

The two boys, whose names where really Kyle (Swordsman) and Matt (Oak) listened happily.

"You will now head down to the danger room for a eighteen-hour training session. Yes, I know that is incredibly long, but we have to make sure the two of you are well trained. And, it won't all be training, so don't worry." Jean told them.

After that, Jean pressed a few buttons on the wall and an elevator shot up. "Just take this elevator down to the danger room where you will meet with my husband, Cyclops a.k.a. Scott, and Logan."

They walked inside and Jean pressed a button. Emma and Jean then waved and the two boys immediately where sent down to the danger room.

"Well, lookie here!" Logan smiled.

"So, you two are the ones that got picked?" Scott smiled

"Yeah," Kyle smiled. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Whoa! That's my chair." Logan joked.

"Okay, I'll give you a quick heads-up on the danger room instructions." Scott said. "First of all, you get a small remote to turn the exercise off in case you get freaked out or if it's too much for you. Second, you will be going up against a virtual team of the Brotherhood, so do not expect an easy fight."

"And," Logan added, "This will be an hour long session whether you win or lose."

They did the training session for the next three hours until they got to have a brake.

"Do you guy's prefer Chinese, Thai, or some other kind of food?" Logan asked.

"I personally prefer Mexican!" Scott said.

"I wasn't askin' you!" Logan said. "I'm going to head out to get some food, and I was wondering what they wanted!"

"Whatever's fine." Kyle said.

"Yeah… Whatever you're getting." Matt added.

"Guy's, with an attitude like that, you're never going to get a girlfriend." Logan chuckled.

The two of them stared blankly at Logan.

"Just kiddin'."

"Fine, in that case I'll take some Thai food." Kyle said.

"Mexican." Matt added.

"Sure thing. I'll be back before you can say the Gettysburg Address." Logan smiled as he walked out the door.

"I don't even _know_ the Gettysburg address." Matt joked.

They each took a seat around a small table and began to talk.

"Was he being serious about that 'girlfriend' comment?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. But that's nothing to worry about. I'm sure you guy's don't have problems finding a girl to hang out with. Well, as long as it isn't Marie or Emily." Scott told them.

"What's different about Marie and Emily?" Matt asked.

"They are Logan and Piotr's kids. As you may know, they are the most protective dads you're ever going to find. I'll bet that Logan will _die _before his daughter gets married. If his daughter doesn't die before him." Scott said. His voice trailed off as he finished his sentence.

"Well, I already know a girl that I like to hang out with." Matt said.

"Yeah, me too." Kyle added.

"Then, you two have nothing to worry about!" Scott smiled.

Pretty soon, Logan walked in the door and with some small containers of food. He sat down and they all began eating. He and Scott both where eating some sort of steak and vegetables. As for the two boys, it was oriental food.

Seven hours later, they took another brake. They had been going over the boys abilities and how much they could handle by themselves. It had been quite an exhausting workout, so Scott had prepared a special supper for them. It was an extremely high protein, high carbohydrate energy food. It was what they needed for the next nine hours that they would be exercising. They sat back down and began to talk for a while.

"So, Logan," Matt said, "Do you have any advice for me?"

"What?" Logan asked. "I hope you're not…"

"About girls. Earlier, you seemed like the girl expert yourself." Matt joked.

"Yeah. I'll give you one rule about girls." Logan said, glaring at Matt.

"And what is that?"

"Stay away from my daughter and you'll be fine." Logan replied.

"So, is your daughter ever getting married?" Kyle joked.

Logan glared at him. "What did you say? Of course she will!"

"Well, I'm just asking because you seem like the guy who wouldn't let her get married until she's eighty-two!" Kyle laughed.

Logan stood up. Scott sighed and bent his head over.

"Okay, if you're gonna offend me, let's take this to the danger room."

****

To be continued…


End file.
